


Kissed by a Werewolf

by stillbreathingtw2017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Family, Angels, Character Death, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kissed by an angel remix, Love, M/M, Sassy Peter, Smut, Werewolves, angel!derek, don't know how to tag, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillbreathingtw2017/pseuds/stillbreathingtw2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love beyond life, and a danger beyond doubt.<br/>When Stiles's boyfriend Derek died he thought his life was over. But Derek might not have left him completely, when he comes back as a guardian angel he learns that his death was no accident. Only Derek will be able to save Stiles's now that his killer is after him.<br/>But if Derek rescues Stiles his mission in earth will be finished, and he must leave him behind completely. Will saving Stiles mean losing him just when he's finally reached Stiles's again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glass

"I never knew how romantic a back seat could be." Stiles smiled up at Derek and brought his head to Derek's neck and smiled. Stiles looked around the the car at the junk on the floor. "But maybe you should pick your jacket up before anything spills on it," Stiles laughed.

Derek gimmanced and picked up the leather jacket, he threw it to the cars back window. Stiles pulled Detek back to him, Derek nuzzled into his neck. stiles could feel him smiling. 

"Ow" Stiles sat up, he layed down on the seat belt

Derek laughed aloud.

"you know, we shouldn't be here. What if somebody sees us?" Stiles was pulled back down to Derek, he traced the outline of Stiles collar, lifted his neck and kissed it. "If somebody does, I would tell them I was with an angel."

"Oh what a line!" Stiles laughed aloud.

"Stiles, I love you" Dereks face became suddenly serious.

"I love you too Sourwolf, now let's get to the restraunt" 

They fixed their clothes and smoothed out the wrinkles, Stiles laughed as he ruffled Derek's hair before he pushed his hand away smiling. They finally got situated in the front seats. Derek started the car and urged it over the rocks and ruts before he urged the car onto the smooth narrow road.

"last view of the river," Derek said as he turned the wheel sharply to follow the road.

The June sun dropping over the west ridge on the Californian countryside, shafted light on the tops of the trees, flanking them with gold. They drove in silence as the roads grew narrower and the trees became more dense, the sun started sinking behind the oaks, poplars, and maples, turning the sky from yellows and golds, to light pinks and purples. Derek flicked on the headlights.

"hey, slow down. We're in no hurry, we'll make the reservations." said Stiles,

"I'm not hungry anymore" 

"I ruined your appetite?" Derek looked smugly over at Stiles. 

"I guess I'm all filled up with happiness," Stiles said softly.

the car sped along and took the next turn too sharply for Stiles taste. 

"That's weird," Derek narrowed his eyes.

"weird? What's weird. I told you, we aren't in a hurry." Stiles looked over to Derek, then back to the road as the car took another sharp turn around the corner.

"this doesn't feel right-" Derek looked up ahead.

"Derek" Stiles looked ahead too.

Something came out of the bushes and started running word them, Stiles hadn't seen what it was , just a flicker of movement in the deep shadows. Derek swerved the car to get out of the animals way.

"Derek!"

It was a deer. It bolted the direction Derek swerved too, they were rushing toward bright shining eyes.

"Stiles something's-"

"A deer!" Stiles exclaimed.

the animals eyes blazed then a light came on from behind it, a burst of light that made it hard to see. Derek's eyes flashed electric blue as a sharp noise filled the car.

"Stop!" Stikes shouted, he looked at Derek who looked to be in intense pain.

"I'm" Derek looked over at Stiles,

The window shield expleded.

For days after all Stiles could remember was the waterfall of glass. 


	2. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Is talked into going to Derek's game, he doesn't want to admit that Derek might be the greatest looking guy he's ever seen. But he is. And I'm a shit at summaries.

At the sound of a whistle, Stiles jumped. He wasn't used to being in stands with all of these screaming teenagers, especially the screaming girls. Even though Stiles and his friends were ten feet from the field, he felt as if he were in the game. The air seemed thick with tension as the opposing teams got ready to play, it all seemed unrealistic, Stiles was never into sports and he definitely wouldn't be into lacrosse.

"Tell me again," he said, "which one is he?"

Lydia Martin looked at Allison Argent. Allison looked back at Lydia. They both shook their heads, sighing.

"Well, how am I supposed to know who he is?" Stiles asked. "They are all in the same uniforms, and are wearing helmets- not to mention the fact were ten feet away, so excuse me for not knowing them all apart. For all I know, they could be a shipload of aliens."

"If those are aliens," Allison said, rapidly clicking her pen, "I'm moving to that planet."

Lydia grabbed the pen away from the girl and looked at the field and said in a husky voice, "God, I love lacrosse games!"

"But you don't even pay attention to what's even happening, all you do is look at the guys." Stiles said raising his eye brows at Lydia proving his point. He asked, "Do you even know what the score is?"

"That's because the players are much more interesting than some silly score," Lydia stool the bag of popcorn away from Stiles and tossed a piece at him.

"Look, Derek's about to play his move!" Allison squealed and grabbed onto Stiles arm. "He's the team captain, because of him we went to national's last year." Lydia said smiling smugly.

Stiles already knew that. The Lacrosse team's poster was all over the school: Derek holding the championship trophy, while his team mates held him on their shoulders. The person in charge of publicity really knew what they were doing, they caught the handsomeness in Derek's face and the muscularity that covered every inch of his body. Stiles was already familiar with the poster because they were basically taped onto every girl's locker at the school.

Sometime during the whole poster craze, Allison and Lydia suddenly thought Derek was interested in Stiles. Three collisions in the halls in one week was all it took to convince Allison, an imaginative writer for the school newspaper who had read a library full of Harlequin romances.

"But, Allison, I've walked into you plenty of times," Stiles pointed out, "you know how I am."

"We do," Lydia said. "Head in the clouds. Three miles above earth. Angel zone. But still I think Allison is onto something, he walked into _you_."

"Maybe he's just clumsy from not having all the weight from the uniform on, so he's unbalanced," Stiles added, knowing all the while there was nothing clumsy about Derek Hale.

He had been pointed out to him in January, that first, snowy day when he had arrived at Beacon Hills High School. A link crew leader who was assigned to show him around as a guide for Stiles and was leading him through the crowded cafeteria.

"Your probably looking at the cute girls," the blonde smiled, she pointed to some of the tables and started naming off girls.

"Well, I'm not really into girls, but I agree some are pretty cute." Stiles smiled at the blue-eyed blonde.

"well in that case, you should look to Derek Hale; the hottest guy Beacon Hills has ever seen. But I'm warning you, I'm trying to get him to like girls. It's a shame he doesn't." She pointed to a table in the middle of the cafeteria to a tall, dark haired handsome man.

Stiles started to feel awkward, he looked into the sea of students, until he found Lydia Martin. He knew Lydia from when he was younger, they went to summer camp together every year. Lydia smiled, and came sauntering over to them.

"I've got it from here Madison," she grabbed his hand and walked off with Stiles. "How was the tour?"

"It was as so much fun, we talked about boys and braided each other's hair with flowers," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boy, "Well, come on, let's go meet up with Allison," they walked out of the cafeteria.

The two walked down the hall, they came up to a dark haired girl standing at a locker flipping through a notebook. Lydia walked over to her, "Allison, meet Stiles. Stiles meet Allison," Allison looked over to the redhead, then to Stiles, she smiled the sweetest, warmest smile, "Hi Stiles, I've heard a lot about you from Lydia." Allison walked closer to him.

"oh yea, I hope it was all good stuff," he smiled back at her, Lydia grabbed the ball point pen out of Allison's hand, and started to rapidly click it.

"So Stiles, see any hot guys that you might want to get serious with?" Lydia looked over at him with a smile tugging at her lips, "or maybe a hot jock?"

"You know I like a guy with a brain!" Stiles snapped back. Lydia smirked.

"But he's got a brain!" Allison insisted.

"I mean a brain that isn't muddled with lacrosse," Stiles added. "You know I've never been interested in jocks. I want someone I can talk too."

Lydia blew out a huff. "You're already communicating with the angels-

"Don't start on that Lydia," he warned her. "Angels?" Allison asked. "You talk to angels?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, annoyed by this interruption, then turned back to Stiles. "You'd think that somewhere in that winged collection of yours, you'd have at least one angel of love."

"I do."

"What kind of things do you say to them?" Allison interjected again. She opened her notebook up, and grabbed her pen back from Lydia. Looking at Stiles ready to write down his every word.

Lydia kept right on, "Well if you do have an angel of love, Stiles, she's screwing you over. Somebody ought to remind her of her mission."

Stiles shrugged. Not that he wasn't interested in love, but his day's were full enough already- his music, his job at the shop, keeping up his grades, and helping to take care of his eightyear-old brother Isaac, it had been a bumpy couple of months for him, their father, and him. He would not have made it through without the angels.

After that day in January, Allison had sought him out Stiles to question him about his angels, and show him some of her romantic short stories that involved to desperately in love men. He enjoyed talking to her. Allison, who was round-faced with shoulder length black hair and clothes that ranged from girly to punk, lived many incredibly romantic lives- in her mind.

Lydia, with her magnificent long strawberry blonde hair and dramatic lips and cheekbones, also pursued and lived out many passions- in the classroom and hallways, leaving a trail of broken hearts wherever she went. The two girls are nothing alike, yet the are best friends. They allied themselves with Stiles in the cause of getting Stiles together with Derek.

"I heard that he is pretty smart," Allison has said.

"A total brain. But of course not as smart as me." Lydia agreed. "second in the class,"

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Or close enough."

"Lacrosse is a subtle sport," Allison continued. "It looks as if all they're doing is picking up a ball with a stick, but he has a plan."

"Uh-huhh" Stiles said.

"All we're saying is, you should come to one game with us," Lydia told him.

"And sit up front," Allison added.

"And let me dress you, you look nice in plaid and all, but you wear it way too much." Lydia added. "You know I can pick out you clothes better than you."

Stiles shook his head, wondering then and for days after how his friends could think a guy like Derek would have been interested in him.

But when Derek had up at the junior class assembly and told everyone how much the team needed them to come to the last big school game, all the time staring right at him, he had little choice.

"If we loose this game," Lydia said. "It's on you head, Stiles."

Now in late March, Stiles watched Derek encourage his team mates. Derek looked out to the stands, and caught his eye, he smiled that large predator smile. Derek put his helmet on and followed the others.

"Every inch of him hard with muscle," breathed Allison. After several clicks of her pen, she was writing away in her notebook. "'Like glistening rock. Sinuous in the hands of the sculptor, molten in the fingers of the lover...'"

Stiles peered down at Allison's pad. "What is it this time," he asked, "Poetry or a romance?"

"Does it make a difference?" his friend replied.

"Head in the game, Greenburg!" Coach Finstock yelled form the side.

"My, my," Lydia murmured, "those uniforms should be much more tight fitting, that way we can see more." Lydia smirked. "I wonder what Matt would look like in a nice tight fitting one."

Stiles nudged her. "Keep you voice down, he's right over there."

"I know," Lydia said, taking lip gloss out of her bag, and applying a fresh coat.

Allison leaned forward for a look at Matt. "'His long, lean body, hungry and hot...'"

"You always use words that begin with _h_ " Stiles complained.

Lydia nodded, Allison answered back, "When you alliterate _h_ , it sounds like heavy breathing. hungry, heated, heady-"

  
"Are either of you actually paying attention." Stiles asked.

"All their doing is picking up balls with sticks," Lydia snapped.

"I see. What ever happened to the total brain with his complex winning strategy in the subtle sport of lacrosse?" Stiles asked.

Lydia strained her neck past the two friends. "Quick, how do I look?" she asked.

"fine," Stiles said. "Why?" he asked.

"Matt is coming this way," Lydia hissed. Allison looked the same direction as Lydia.

Matt was Stiles soon to be step brother, he was a senior. Matt didn't seem to like him much, actually Stiles was pretty sure he hated him. 

Great he thought to himself. He's coming right this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got my laptop fixed! yay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome:)


End file.
